The Adventures of Manson & Pogo
by SatanicLolita
Summary: Marilyn Manson and M.W. Gacy aka Pogo's fictional romance. C'mon, you know you wish it really happened like this ;) For all the hardcore Manson fans Real people fic, In Progress, and just the smallest dash of fluff c:


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**So sometimes I cruise through the internet in search for Manson and Pogo fanfics and, from what I could find, there aren't any.. so I decided to write my own. **

**And since this story takes place during the pre-spooky kids days, circa '89, I decided that since they didn't go by their stage names then, that I'd use their real names. Also, this story is the beginning of a continued storyline, all involving Manson and Pogo's "adventures" together. Enjoy!**

It was late, and every time he turned around there was yet another person either "accidentally" bumping into him, or almost completely knocking him down. Brian was starting to rethink why exactly he left the house in the first place, but then he saw Him.

There was something about this strange man that intrigued him. Brian watched this other man as he continued to cackle while he stare blankly into the distance. _"What the fuck is wrong with this guy?"_ Brian thought to himself as he proceeded to stare, chuckling under his breath as he noticed this guy's Flock Of Seagulls style haircut.

He passed by the blonde, who was finishing his second cigarette. Their eyes locked and Brian smiled, turning back and walking up to the tall man.

"_What exactly are you laughing at?" _he said

"_I was just thinking about the different methods of suicide, and how you can blow your brains out but keep your face intact if you angle the gun in the right direction." _The blonde said with a giggle

"_Oh..."_ Brian responded with a quirk of his brow at the odd answer he received. "_My name is Brian..."_ he said, waiting for the man in front of him to state his

"_Stephen.." _he replied with a smile, "_ 'Ph' not with a 'V' " _

_"I'll be sure to remember that." _Brian said, almost sarcastically.. little did he know how much of an impact this weirdo was going to make on his life.

As the night drew on, Brian spent the next two hours talking with Stephen about various interests they shared. He was quite enamored by this guy, he was actually pretty cool. And his voice was... sexy. Stephen on the other hand, was immediately attracted to Brian. From his long dark hair, to those piercing hazel eyes.. It was hard not mauling him right then and there. He decided after two failed attempts at hitting on him, to just subtly ask him if he wanted to leave the club and go back to his place to hang out.

"_This place is getting dull quick..."_ Stephen said as he glanced around the almost empty atmosphere surrounding them.

"_Yeah, seems abandoned now.. kinda like a ghost town." _Brian replied

"_It's still pretty early though... wanna come to my house? I've got a full bottle of Tequila" _Stephen said with a grin

"_Sure"_ Brian said plainly with a smirk. How could he resist free booze? Simple. He couldn't.

As they got to Stephen's house, Brian looked out the passenger window, having rode in Stephen's car there. Stephen parked the car and got out, starting to walk toward the door. Brian followed suit, standing a few inches behind as Stephen unlocked the door.

"_Here we are."_ Stephen exclaimed as they stepped inside the house. He shut the door behind them, having let Brian go in first so he could check out his ass.

Brian looked around the living room, the room itself was practically empty except for a TV, a couch, and a couple of movie posters on the walls.

"_Nice place... are you the only person who lives here?" _he said as he took a seat on the couch

"_Yeah, I prefer to live alone. People annoy the shit outta me!" _he replied with a loud cackle as he walked into the kitchen to get the Tequila and a couple shot glasses.

He walked back into the room and sat down on the couch beside Brian. "_Do you go to that club often?" _Brian asked as he watched the handsome blonde pour the alcohol into the glasses. "_Sometimes... I go to more house parties and raves than anything else.. Here ya go"_ he said, handing the brunette a shot of Tequila. "_Thanks." _he replied as he down the shot

"_Can I ask you a question?" _Stephen asked

"_You kinda just did.. But yeah, I guess" _he replied

"_Do you go home with strange men you meet at clubs often, or am I special?" _he said with a sly smirk on his face.

Brian was somewhat baffled by that question. What did he mean "Special"? "_He's definitely the most attractive person I've ever went home with" _he thought to himself "_And certainly the smartest" _he smirked as he pondered the question. "_Yeah, you're pretty special." _he finally said

"_Oh? And what took you so long to answer? Already picturing me naked, Brian?" _he said with a cackle

Brian laughed along with him, his cheeks a faint blush as the sudden thought crept into his mind. "_Well now I am..." _Brian replied honestly, "_Thanks for that.." _

_"Oh, don't thank me yet.." _Stephen said with a mischievous grin.

"_And what do you mean by that?" _Brian asked with a curious expression

Stephen only replied by sitting their shot glasses down on a nearby table and scooting closer to Brian.

Brian's eyes widened a bit as the blonde was only inches away. As they were face to face, Stephen leaned forward and closed the distance between them. Pressing his lips against the other's, he sucked gently on the brunette's lower lip. Brian, still a tad shocked, moved his lips against the soft ones of the blonde man who was now rubbing his side. He definitely wasn't planning on his night going like this, that's for sure. He didn't foresee going home with some guy and making out on his couch, that just wasn't his intention. But, he wasn't complaining. He was actually attracted to this guy, and honestly, he didn't mind the fact that he was a bit... eccentric.

Suddenly his mind was jostled back to present events, he was now laying on his back on the couch, Stephen on top of him fiddling with his pants, mumbling something into the crook of his neck. Brian put his hand atop Stephen's and guided it away from his crotch, Stephen looked in Brian's eyes, a bit confused. "_...Not on the couch.." _Brian said

Stephen smiled, returning to Brian's neck and nibbling along his collarbone before licking his throat amorously. "_Mnnn..." _Brian moaned slightly through his deep breathing. Stephen smirked against his throat, licking up to his lips and kissing them with such passion that, in response, took Brian's breath away.

He leaned back, looking at Brian with a sweet, innocent smile on his face before removing his body from atop the, now panting, brunette's, offering his hand.

"_C'mon then, I'll give you the house tour."_

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: _**

**I hope you liked it! I plan on continuing this story with more chapters, skipping around from different Manson eras.. Please review ;)**


End file.
